It'll be okay
by cakeanon
Summary: Prim's thoughts in beginning & end of 1st book, and also ten years after the end of the series. This is a slight AU, and maybe a little angsty at first, but nothing that should earn higher than a K rating.


**Edit (2015): Decided to clean up my old stories, make them a bit neater. This had 2011 me written all over. I didn't change the story or content at all, just cleaned it up a bit grammar and punctuation-wise.**

**(Original Author's notes)**

**I'm going to say this now: I haven't read the first book in months. I completely forget the details of the scene I am about to write. Thus, I have decided to base it off of the movie version. It gives me a bit more insight into how Prim was feeling at the time. So..yeah..**

**Oh, Also, I know what happens to Prim in the third book. So this will be a third book AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The movie, book, and all characters belong to their respective creators. **

I can still remember that day. It was as sharp and clear in my memory as broken glass. I could remember what the stage looked like as that…that woman pulled out the slip of paper that bore my name. I could still hear her clear voice ringing out across the square…

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Tears pricked my eyes as I was singled out by the crowd. People that I'd known all my life backed away from me as though I was diseased, some staring at me like I was already dead, and they only saw the ghost of a girl. I could see capitol guards approaching out of the corner of my eye, ready to drag me if they thought I was going to put up a fight. There was no need, I knew I'd end up on that platform anyway. I slowly began to stride forward, reaching behind me to fold in the duck tail that was almost surely sticking out by now.

"Prim!" Someone screeched behind me. I knew that voice. I turned to see Katniss fighting through the guards to try to get to me. My steps paused as the guards began to drag her away. Then she said the two words that would change everything forever. Those two words that started a rebellion, brought down an empire, and altered the course of my life forever.

"I volunteer!"

A collective gasp was heard as the words left her mouth. Katniss finally pushed her way through the guards and repeated her words.

"I volunteer as tribute."

To be honest, the rest became a blur as she made her way past me on to the stage. Peeta Mellark was called, and I numbly remember saluting as the celebration- if you wanted to call it that- ended. As for the rest, saying goodbye, watching her compete, seeing her win, it was like walking through thick fog. I was aware that I should know where I was, but I was too lost to even try. The next I knew I was running to her as she got off the train, feeling myself get swept into her embrace. We held on to each other, never really wanting to let go. But then Katniss pulled back and looked me in the eye. I noticed just now that I was crying. She smiled and pulled me back into her arms.

"It'll be okay, Prim. It'll be okay"

It's hard to believe it's ten years later. The capital is gone, the hunger games destroyed forever. I was now living with a friend in district 5, and 12 was far behind me. Katniss was with Peeta now, and I think they're going to try for kids now. I still don't know _how_ Peeta managed to get her to agree to that, but I didn't bother to ask.

That day is still a hard memory, but I see it as less of a misfortune now. Even then, Katniss had known it would be okay. And somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew she was right. I have learned so much from my sister, more than I can ever thank her for. And now I know that whatever happens, it'll always be okay, because I'll always have her.

**Okay, I really like how this turned out. I wasn't sure how to end it at first, but then I thought a bit, and the end came out.**

**This is essentially just Prim's feelings at the beginning and end of the first book, and then her feelings ten years after the series ends. I understand that a lot of this won't be correct, but I haven't read the book in a while, so I'm not up to date on it.**

**Please leave a review telling me how I did! I'm experimenting with different writing styles, and trying to find which suits me best. **


End file.
